


V-Neck

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Marauders' Era, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: James always grins, a grin that looks likethanks for looking out for me,or, maybe,I wouldn't be me without you.Summers are for smoking and wearing muggle clothes.





	V-Neck

**Author's Note:**

> happy friday the 13th.
> 
> this isn't my usual style but i rather prise myself on my fluidity. i find that sometimes straying from the usual makes writing more fun.

    James' hair is never neat. Sometimes he leaves it alone long enough that it smooths out except for in the back, and it's Sirius who reaches out and messes it up when that happens. James always grins, a grin that looks like _thanks for looking out for me_ , or, maybe, _I wouldn't be me without you_.

    Sirius has a thing for muggle clothes. Mostly because it drives his parents to near-breakdown when he wears denim jeans and tee-shirts instead of respectable robes, he's sure to do so every chance he gets. His favourite look is a black v-neck just tight enough to show off his slender frame while still hanging loose over him, and jeans that hang on his hips and are tighter around his legs than men's jeans usually are-- but whatever, it's the seventies, all muggle jeans are weird.

    The summer before their seventh year, Sirius and James are standing in the back garden, passing back and forth one of the cigarettes they rolled a few days earlier. They only smoke during the summer, and only a few a week at that.

    Sirius passes the fag over to James and exhales upwards so the smoke drifts up towards the early evening sky. As James inhales, Sirius asks, "you still gonna chase Evans this year?"

    James shrugs with the shoulder that isn't against the stone outer wall of his house. He's facing Sirius, and he raises his eyebrows in a way that matches his shrug as he sucks on the cigarette. He passes it back to Sirius and blows his lungful of smoke at Sirius' face. Sirius laughs and clearly isn't insulted. James says, "dunno, maybe, if I'm not already with someone."

    "Who would you be with?" Sirius asks, almost dismissively, then he takes a slow drag from the cigarette.

    James pushes himself off the wall so he's facing Sirius more from the front, and he reaches up and plucks the cigarette from between Sirius' lips. Sirius makes to protest, but James fists his hand in the front of Sirius' muggle v-neck and tugs him easily into a kiss.

    Sirius exhales smoke through his nose and kisses back like he isn't surprised, letting James push him back against the wall and crowd him there. Sirius slides his hands up, touching James' face with one and messing his hair up with the other. He'd been meaning to do that anyway; James' hair had been left alone too long.

    When James pulls back, after the first kiss and before the second, his grin definitely says _thanks for looking out for me_ , and, _I wouldn't be me without you_.

**Author's Note:**

> dunno if there's much of a point to this little story, but i like it alright even though it doesn't necessarily reflect how i really see james and sirius.


End file.
